Technically Twins
by Bethanic
Summary: Alma and Aureole are at their frirst year at Hogwarts but when things start to get a little strange and one of the twins disappears, will the other one be able to safe her and the rest if the school? Will they find love, loss, and friendship as well as the key to unlocking this mystery?


**Hello All! this is my first HP story so please go easy on me! i hope that it turns out great and that you follow along the story! i promise that with time i'll get better so stick with me! ok so i know that this story is one in a million and probably isn't even that good but i would really like some reviews about how i can better my stories and writing! So if my oc's are becoming mary sues, tell me! if the characters seem off, tell me! and most importantly if you want me to do something or have a suggestion, tell me! Disclaimer - i own nothing except my oc's. All characters, ideas, places, and story lines belong Jo!**

The sharp alarms wakes me up from my coma-like state as my eyes fly open and i quickly push off the blankets and rush into the bathroom. I brush my teeth and take about two minutes before i run back out and to the room next to mine that belongs to my twin sister Alma. I race into the hall and burst into her room only to see that she slept through her alarm, again. I quickly approached her and whip off the covers off her. In a desperate attempt to go back to asleep she curls into a tiny ball on the bed, her dark waves spilling around her like a halo. I jump onto her back and pull at her hair to wake her up which she does, but right after she kicks me off the bed - literally. "Ow why did you kick me?" i exclaim rubbing my stomach where she kicked me. "Because you were being an annoying brat Aureole!" she says as she pulls herself off the bed and into a sitting position.

I scowl as i pull myself off the floor. "I only did it because we're turning 11 today! Duh Alma." As i say this her face lights up and she gives a small squeal and falls off the bed. I barely control my giggles long enough to say, "Mum has breakfast ready for us by the way!" I race out of her room and down the stairs going two steps at a time. As i reach the kitchen i can smell the pancakes, bacon, sausage, fruit and coffee from the table while alma rushes around upstairs trying to get ready so she can join me in the feast.

I see mum sitting with dad at the kitchen table with a pot of coffee and our breakfast feast between them. "Hey mum, dad!" i exclaim brightly causing them to jump slightly before they turn to me with a huge smile on their faces. I hear alma come up behind me and our parents smiles before they usher us to our seats and sit a big plate in front of us so we can help ourselves. We quickly grab one of everything except the coffee and began to chow down before mum asks us the same question she does every year since we could talk. "So any plans for this year?" she asks. The reason we never can really do much is that money has always been tight, i mean we have enough for clothes food etc, but we can't waste any of it on presents and such.

"Well,..." i say sparing a look to alma "we were thinking of going to a friends house today, and spending the better part of the day with them, and the night with you guys!" i say trying to cheer her up. She looks momentarily surprised before alma chips in. "We always spend our birthday with you guys and it's just for a few hours so, can we please go?" she pleads with her best puppydog eyes that break mom and dad's resolve incredibly quickly. "I guess you two can go,..." states dad, "but wouldn't you rather wait for your letters with us?" i choke on my orange juice and alma has to thump me on the back so i don't spit it all over the table. "Oh no! i almost forgot!" Alma says with a look of excitement and panic on her face. Her face mirrors my own in the way only twins can do as we both look to our parents.

Suddenly there's a sharp pounding on the window pane causing us all to jump. Alma and i exchange a look of horror and nervousness while dad reaches across and opens the window. He grabs the letter from the tawny owl and it flies away, heading back to where it came from. He looks at the letter with a shocked expression on his face, something we have never seen before, since nothing has ever fazed him. "well what does it say?!" mum exclaims in a nervous rush of words as he shakingly hands the letter to us. It reads in shiny emerald ink, _Aureole and Alma till , 108 bloomsbury road, the kitchen._ Alma and i quickly open the letter in a flourish to see the word inside that were in same emerald ink that read,

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

 _of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Miss Aureole & Alma Till,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

 _of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

For a few minutes we just stare at the letter not really believing it, before we give an unearthly shriek and fall out of our chair. We were going to Hogwarts.


End file.
